Behind green eyes
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: Un chico estubo en el lugar equivocado, en la hora equivocada... o no? - esta historia es un What if?... WARNING: Amolin, soft slash.


**Decisiones**

Pairing: Amon x Bolin (Amolin)

Rate: soft slash (o hard, el tiempo lo dirá)

Nota: Este es mi primer fic que intento escribir después de mucho tiempo simplemente por que crack pairing necesita más amor!. Y ya saben los personajes de The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen y ningún Pabu fue lastimado durante la escritura de este fic!

Que lo disfruten!

Se encontraba desorientado, asustado y perdido. No sabría explicar cómo llegó ahí o como lograron atraparlo después de dar una buena pelea a los Bloqueadores de Chi que los agarro a él y a su grupo de "amigos" por sorpresa. Se encontraba maniatado y con una mordaza como el resto de los demás, además su bending no estaba respondiendo, los bloqueadores de chi saben cómo hacer su trabajo.

Estaban siendo llevados a un rumbo desconocido y vigilados por un guardia. El camión que los transportaba detuvo la marcha repentinamente, el guardia que estaba acompañándolos en la parte de atrás desciende.

He traído a los criminales – dice el guardia mientras que el otro mira el interior del camión, y en efecto, eran los miembros de la peligrosa banda de benders llamada Triple Threat Triad y su líder Lighting Bolt Zold, con ellos.

El guardia sube de nuevo a la parte trasera y el motor reanuda su marcha, el guarda da una señal a alguien de afuera y se escucha el sonido de un portón abriéndose.

La Revelación está con nosotros, hermano. – dijo el que custodiaba la puerta antes de que el camión entrara.

Mientras que los demás miembros y el líder de esta banda criminal se mantenían en calma y quietos, uno en particular se encontraba nervioso, mirando para todos lados y sintiéndose impotente por no poder usar su bending y no poder hablar.

Una vez más el camión se detiene definitivamente y varios guardias entrar en el a sacar a todos los prisioneros, por ahora el muchacho se mantuvo calmo y solamente obedeció los empujones de los guardias y descendió del camión.

Al ser el último que descendió pudo observar un poco la situación, se encontraba dentro de un lugar desconocido, había máquinas, muchas de ellas y un grupo de gente recorriendo de un lado para otro. Caminaban en línea y custodiados, mientras caminaban él, poco a poco, se estaba liberando de las ataduras de sus brazos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En su pequeño recorrido, aparte de ver un poco más el "paisaje" lleno de maquinarias y personas trabajando en ellas pudo divisar a un extraño hombre rodeado de varias personas.

Amon, Señor. Hemos traído a los prisioneros tal y como ordenaste. – dijo el guardia que se encontraba en frente de los prisioneros.

Han hecho bien mis hermanos, ahora llévenlos, la Revelación esta por empe…

Un cabezazo propinado a uno de los guardias sorprendió a Amon, uno de los prisioneros logro liberarse de sus ataduras, inmediatamente después de dar el cabezazo, dio un par de puñetazos a otro guardia que se acercaba a recapturarle, en ese momento, varios guardias se acercaron, en lo que él respondió con puños y patadas lastimando a varios guardias antes que pudieran usar sus barillas y guantes con electricidad, quizás no pueda usar su earthbender, pero eso no lo hace un debilucho y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Antes de que diera otro puñetazo a uno de los guardias, el hombre enmascarado detiene su brazo, con una velocidad impresionante hizo girar el brazo hasta que este se quede por la espalda del muchacho, haciendo que este grite de dolor y se detenga.

Tienes agallas para enfrentarte a todos nosotros sin tu bending – dice seriamente mientras sigue retorciéndole el brazo, sin romperlo o dañarlo, pero si lo suficientemente doloroso como para que se detenga por completo.

No necesito de eso para derrotarlos. – dice el muchacho, claramente su voz sonaba asustadiza, pero firme.

Lieutenant, agarra a este vender y llévalo con los demás, tengo planes para él.

Al oír ese comentario el muchacho se sorprendió y se quedó sin palabras, mientras que un extraño ser, con unas gafas amarillas y con dos barillas eléctricas le propinan un buen golpe en el estómago haciendo que el muchacho se arrodille, Amon lo suelta y este cae al suelo agarrando con sus dos manos la zona recientemente lastimada.

Qui… quien eres tú? – pregunta el muchacho mientras lo mira fijamente.

Ya lo sabrás joven bender.

El Enmascarado se retira, mientras que el muchacho es maniatado nuevamente y llevado esta vez por el Lieutenant hasta detrás de una especie de escenario recién montado, se podía escuchar el sonido de gente viniendo de afuera del escenario, el muchacho estaba asustado, muy asustado ya que no sabrá que le depara el futuro después de ver frustrado su intento de escapar.

_Grandioso Bolin_ – piensa – _mira en que lío te metiste…_

Continuará


End file.
